


No Tricks

by musikurt



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jack Wilder, Come Eating, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Snowballing, Top J. Daniel Atlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finally gathered the nerve to invite Daniel over for dinner, but that's not all he had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Tricks

"I've been meaning to ask you to do this for some time now," Jack said as he poured them each a glass of wine. Daniel had wandered over to the sofa after they finished their dinner.

"I know," Daniel replied absently, his attention on the nearby bookshelf as he inspected the titles.

"How did you..." Jack set the bottle down and waited a moment before turning to face him. He'd thought he wasn't obvious about his infatuation with Daniel; he'd been very good about hiding it.

Daniel grinned, moving onto the third row of books. "Please, Wilder. The way you fawned over me like a school girl when we first met? You don't need to be Merritt to get a read on that."

Jack let out an awkward chuckle before making his way across the living room and sitting next to Daniel. "Here." He handed Daniel a glass and then sipped his own.

"So I really inspired you to take up the art of magic?" Daniel's attention suddenly returned to Jack, his eyes studying him the same way they had the books.

Jack nodded. "I guess I always had an interest in it, but it was your ever-bigger and extravagant work that made me want to do more with it."

"Huh." Daniel took a drink. "Feels a bit strange to know I've /inspired/ someone to improve at something. Usually my magic just inspires women to try to get in my pants."

Jack's awkward chuckle returned. That last statement didn't really provide any inspiration for where the evening might be headed - at least not in the direction he had hoped. Yet, Daniel agreed to come, knowing full well that Jack considered this a date. He couldn't understand why Daniel would tease him, but the man sitting next to him was complex and didn't always consider the feelings of others. "Is that what happened with you and Henley?"

Daniel laughed. "Oh, no. No. And no."

"I guess I just thought--"

"She's into me. That's obvious. Even more obvious than you." He smiled and poked Jack shoulder with his free hand. "But that's not going to happen."

Jack resisted his sudden urge to frown and hesitated for a moment before responding. "You mean...you and her?"

"Yeah." Daniel relaxed against the sofa and threw his left arm up along the back behind Jack's head. "She's just so... Well, you've met her."

Jack nodded. He actually didn't mind Henley, but he was not in a position to be contradicting Daniel on this point. He quietly took another sip of his wine. "You think this plan is actually going to work? I know we're only two months in, but it still seems a bit ambitious."

"I'm not worried about it." Daniel's arm rolled forward slightly so his hand was resting on Jack's shoulder. Jack shivered when he felt Daniel's touch, not sure how to respond. "Besides, you didn't invite me here to talk about the plan."

Jack looked at Daniel's hand for a moment, then turned back to face him. "Well, no, I didn't."

"So?" Daniel asked.

"So what?"

"Why did you invite me here? I mean, specifically."

Jack suddenly felt a lump in his throat. He knew why he'd invited Daniel and he assumed Daniel knew as well. Daniel was observant enough that even if he hadn't known before, he would have figured it out as soon as he arrived. Jack worried Daniel was messing with him, but he wasn't sure if he was feigning obliviousness or purposely toying with his emotions. He knew which he preferred, though he never expected to have to explicitly outline his attraction to his new colleague.

"Relax," Daniel added after a few moments, playfully squeezing Jack's shoulder. "You can't let yourself get ruffled like that. You're so easy sometimes."

"Only with you." Jack realized by the reaction on Daniel's face that he'd just said his thought out loud. He could feel his face redden and he tried to cover it by raising his glass for another drink.

Daniel just grinned at him. "You don't say."

Jack put his glass down on the coffee table. "I didn't mean to say that. It just sort of... came out."

Daniel set his glass next to Jack's and slid his hand up to the back of Jack's head. Before Jack could say anything else, Daniel had pulled him in for a kiss. And Daniel was a great kisser, his tongue seeming to know just the right motions and rhythm to get Jack going. Jack moaned against Daniel's mouth and he could feel Daniel's lips tighten into a smile. Daniel's hands were moving up and down Jack's back, each touch causing Jack's heart to race just a bit faster.

"Was that too much?" Daniel asked as he broke their kiss.

"No," Jack answered between breaths. "It was incredible."

"Good." Daniel leaned back in and kissed Jack's neck just below the ear. He slowly moved his lips down Jack's neckline, stopping right above the top button on his shirt. "Sorry, I'm being greedy. You're the one who has been pining for me. Would you rather--"

"Whatever," Jack cut him off before he could finish the question and tore open his shirt, sliding it off his arms and letting it drop to the floor. Daniel took in the sight for a moment, before setting to work on Jack's right nipple. Daniel loved the way each nibble and each flick of his tongue seemed to send a wave through Jack's body. He was very sensual and Daniel looked forward to what that might mean later. Jack undid his belt and pants as Daniel's lips found their way to his navel.

Daniel stopped a moment. "You want me to--"

"Yes." Jack stood and let his pants fall to the floor. He made quick work of removing his boxer briefs and stepping out of them. Daniel used this time to remove his own shirt and pants, keeping his own boxers on.

Daniel lowered himself onto his knees in front of Jack. Jack's cock was already hard in front of him and the way it was throbbing, he worried Jack might come the moment he touched it. He smiled when he realized this was an sign of just how hot Jack was for him. It definitely went beyond what he'd originally thought. Daniel ran his tongue across the tip of Jack's cock before taking it into his mouth, letting it slide back as far as it could go. Jack's hands squeezed Daniel's shoulders roughly as a long, low moan escaped from Jack's lips. Daniel leaned back slightly, teasing Jack's cock with his tongue before moving into a back-and-forth rhythm that mirrored the pressure of Jack's hands.

As he tasted Jack's pre-come, Daniel's own cock began to press against the fabric of his underwear, so he reached down and let it out through the flap in front. "Damn, Daniel," Jack whispered when he saw it. "Can I?"

Daniel released Jack's cock from his mouth. "Maybe. Though, I think I'd rather..." Daniel reached his hand around and rested a finger on Jack's asshole. "That is, if you want it."

Jack didn't answer in words. Instead, he reached down to help Daniel to his feet and retrieved a bottle of lube from under the sofa.

Daniel laughed as he opened the bottle and poured some onto his fingers. "I don't know if I should ask why you keep that there."

"Magic," Jack answered before climbing onto the sofa on his knees, leaning forward slightly.

"Smart ass." Daniel knelt behind Jack and ran one of his now-wet fingers slide across Jack's hole.

"Never heard it called 'smart' before. 'Nice'. 'Hot'. 'The best ass I've ever had.' But 'smart' is a new one."

Daniel shook his head and pushed two fingers inside. Jack let out a slightly pained groan. "Sorry, guess I lost count over your sarcasm."

"Don't worry. It's like one of those magic bags that can fit more than it appears it should."

"I like the sound of that," Daniel replied as he slid a third finger inside. As he watched Jack's back, he could see the waves of twitches in his muscles each time he spread his fingers apart. It was incredible to realize he had that kind of power over another person.

"Not that I don't mind your magic fingers, but a five-minute finger fuck is a bit long, isn't it?"

"Patience. I just wanted to make sure you're ready." Daniel pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle from the floor. It was as though Jack had transformed from the quiet but confident guy he was talking to a few minutes before into some sort of sex fiend. He certainly didn't mind; it was just a bit unexpected. After he lubed up his cock, Daniel stood and positioned it against Jack's hole. "Here goes."

"A disappearing trick, huh? Can you make it all disappear?"

Daniel was normally not a fan of magic talk in bed - it often seemed to cheapen the experience - but there was something about it with Jack that turned him on. "Well," Daniel replied with a smile, "now you see it...now you don't." Daniel pushed into Jack abruptly and was amazed at the way his ass seemed to almost pull his cock inside. He was able to get almost his full length in on the first push with very little resistance. "Is this okay?"

Jack nodded and pushed back against Daniel, burying his cock the rest of the way. "Damn."

"You like that, do you?"

"I love it," Jack answered. "You going to actually fuck me, though?"

"You're a mouthy little bitch, you know that?" Daniel tried to hold back his laugh this time, but was unsuccessful. Instead he did as he was asked and started slowly fucking Jack, picking up speed each time Jack let out a moan (which turned out to be every third push or so). Daniel's hands gripped tightly onto the sides of Jack's ass and Jack continued to push back against him, almost bucking as his back arched and released.

Jack turned his head and motioned for Daniel to lean in and kiss him. The pressure built in their bodies and their tongues vibrated against each other as they both groaned against each thrust. Daniel moved back into a standing position. "I'm gonna come."

"Oh, yeah? Come for me," Jack responded, pushing back harder.

Daniel stopped for a moment. "You don't want me to pu--"

"No, just do it."

Daniel shrugged and resumed his previous motion, picking up speed until he made one final hard thrust forward. He could feel his load pouring out and coating Jack's ass around his cock. "Damn," he whispered, echoing Jack from earlier. He let his cock slide out of Jack and Jack rolled onto his back.

"Finish what you started?" Jack asked, pointing to his erection. Daniel sat next to him on the sofa and leaned over, quickly taking Jack down his throat. Jack lifted his left leg, which Daniel assumed was to allow him to get better access and take him even deeper. Within a few minutes, Jack's body tensed and Daniel could feel the warmth begin flowing into his mouth. He let Jack's cock stay there for a moment, collecting the load on his tongue.

"Come here," Jack whispered as he pulled Daniel's face from his lap. Daniel leaned in and kissed Jack, Jack's come still resting on his tongue. Jack hesitated for a moment - he though Daniel had swallowed it - but then began again with even more ferocity. There was something incredibly hot about tasting himself in Daniel's mouth. After a few minutes Jack pulled away, swallowing the come that remained in his mouth.

"That was hot," Daniel offered, reaching to the floor to pick up his boxers and use them to wipe his brow.

Jack just grinned back.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just... I knew I liked you before. Now, I think I'm in love."

Daniel took Jack's hand to his lips and kissed it. "Wilder, if you can keep that up all the time, then you can have my heart."

"Aw," Jack frowned. "And here all I wanted was your cock."

"Smart ass." Daniel punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Ah, but it's a 'smart ass' that's all yours."

"It is." Daniel stared off into the kitchen for a moment. "And I think I'd like to have it again in the shower." Daniel turned to see Jack's reaction, but the sofa was empty. A few seconds later, he heard the shower start. "I really should rethink dating a fellow magician," he chuckled as he stood and rushed to the bathroom - glad no one was around to see the slight skip in his step.


End file.
